Total or partial knee replacement surgery is called knee arthroplasty. Total or partial knee replacement may be done to relieve knee pain, for example, knee pain caused by arthritis. Although there are many types of arthritis, most knee pain is caused by three types: osteoarthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, and post-traumatic arthritis, and the like. Prosthetic knee implants are utilized to repair and/or replace damaged bone and tissue in the human body. For example, a knee prosthetic may include a tibial component that is attached to a resected or natural proximal tibia, a femoral component attached to a resected or natural or natural distal femur, and a meniscal component coupled with the tibial component and the femoral component. Usually, the meniscal component is used to provide an appropriate level of friction and contact area at the interface between the femoral component attached to the tibial component via a locking mechanism, or the like. The locking mechanism may present problems such as, but not limited to, backside wear and/or micromovements between two surfaces. However, these prosthetics may not allow for natural knee movement when implanted and thus, there is a need for the same. For example, these prosthetics may not provide the appropriate level of flexion and/or freedom of rotation and/or may be mobile-bearing prosthetics.